criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Pedro Rodrigues Filho
Cannibal |mo = Varied |victims = 71-100+ |status = Incarcerated }} "I don't even like to talk about that devil. He only killed innocent people...poor women." Pedro Rodrigues Filho, a.k.a. "Killer Petey", is a prolific Brazilian serial killer and vigilante. Background Filho was born in a farm at Santa Rita do Sapucaí, Brazil. He was born with a damaged skull caused by his father's physical abuse on his mother while she was still pregnant with him. Throughout his childhood, Filho was physically abused by his father. He claimed that his cousin was first attempted murder; he tried to push him into a sugar cane press, but was unsuccessful. Murders, Arrest and Incarceration When he was fourteen years old, his father was fired from his job as a high school security guard after being accused of stealing food from the school kitchen. Filho killed the vice-mayor of Alfenas with a shotgun, as he was the one who fired his father. A month later, he killed another guard at the school, believing he was the real thief. After killing them, he took refuge in São Paulo, where he started to burglarize local slums. He also killed a drug dealer during the burglary spree. At São Paulo, Filho met a woman, Maria Aparecida Olympia, who would later become his fiancée. At some point, she was brutally murdered by gang members. Angered by this, Filho committed a massacre during a wedding organized by the gang's leader, where he and some friends brutally killed seven people and injured sixteen others. Months after the massacre, he discovered that the boyfriend of his favorite cousin had impregnated her but refused to marry her; he shot him to death as revenge. Later, Filho found out that his father had stabbed her mother repeatedly and butchered her body with a machete. He visited his father in prison and stabbed him 22 times. After killing him, he ripped out his heart and ate a piece of it. Filho continued to kill many criminals and was finally arrested on May 24, 1973. During his arrest, Filho was placed in a car with another criminal, a rapist, and when the car was opened, officers discovered that Filho had killed the rapist. During his incarceration, he continued to kill people in prison, claiming the lives of 47 inmates. He sometimes killed inmates because of his past as a killer of criminals, which caused a majority of the prison population to hate him. In one attack by other inmates, Filho was ambushed but he killed three of them and injured the other two. However, he chose other inmates randomly: one of his victims, a cellmate and career criminal, was killed simply because he snored too much. Some of his victims were killed because, according to him, the thrill of killing another criminal was wonderful and satisfying. Filho was almost released from prison in 2003, but the release request was turned down because of his murders inside prison. He was officially released on April 24, 2007, but he was arrested again at his house on September 15, 2011, and convicted of riot and false imprisonment. He admitted that his only motivation to be released was the fact that he had a girlfriend living outside of prison. He was eventually sentenced to 128 years in prison. Modus Operandi In most cases, Filho targeted various kinds of criminals, finding them by looking up their names and addresses before brutally killing them in a variety of ways, though he stated that his favorite way to murder criminals was stabbing and/or hacking them to death with blades. He was usually spurred to act after hearing a crime was committed. In some instances, he would capture criminals (mostly career criminals and drug dealers) and torture them to death whenever he was motivated by anger instead of thrill. On occasion, he would change his M.O. by adopting the M.O. previously used by his victims during the commission of their own crimes, such as when he killed his father or when he killed seven people in one single day. Profile Filho was described by psychiatrists as "the perfect psychopath", though others preferred to classify him as a sociopath instead. A psychological report diagnosed Filho with paranoid and antisocial traits. Criminologist and writer Ilana Casoy suggested that Filho was a "avenger/vigilante"-type serial killer with great intelligence and an almost photographic memory who built all of his identity over his murders. Known Victims *Unspecified date in 1967: An unnamed cousin *Unspecified dates in 1968: **1: The unnamed vice-mayor of Alfenas **2: Unnamed school guard *Unspecified dates from 1969 to 1973: **3: Unnamed man **The wedding massacre: ***4-10: Seven unnamed people ***Sixteen unnamed people **11: His unnamed father **12: The unnamed man who impregnated his cousin **13-23: At least eleven unnamed criminals *24: May 24, 1973: Unnamed man *Unspecified dates from 1973 to 2003: **Francisco de Assis Pereira **25: João Acásio da Costa **Hosmany Ramos **26: Unnamed inmate **27-28: Two unnamed cellmates **Attacked the following during an attempt on his own life: ***28-30: Three unnamed inmates ***31-32: Two unnamed inmates **33-72: At least 40 unnamed inmates *Note: Filho once claimed that his body count exceeded 100 victims, though this claim was never confirmed by authorities. On Criminal Minds Filho's loss of his fiancée to gang members and his subsequent revenge killings is drastically similar to Jonny McHale. Like Filho, Jonny saw himself as a hero through his actions, and usually hacked his victims to death with long bladed weapons. Filho is also similar to Vincent Perotta, as both were prolific serial killers who killed their abusive fathers, would torture their victims, killed their first victims as teenagers, and had a varying M.O. Sources *Wikipedia's article about Filho *Body Report article about Filho *Find the Data article about Filho *Época's article about Filho (IN PORTUGUESE, NOT TRANSLATED) *Marcelo Rezende's interview with Filho (IN PORTUGUESE, NO ENGLISH SUBTITLES) Category:Real People Category:Real Life Killers Category:Real Serial Killers Category:Real Cannibals Category:Real Life Mass Murderers